You Brightened Up My Life
by Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Sakura runs away from her horrible stepfather, only to fall into the arms of Syaoran, her secret love. Will he confess his love for her whilst looking after her? Read to find out! SS - originally over 15 reviews)
1. What's Wrong?

You brightened up my life  
  
Chapter 1: What's wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any characters in it etc (*sigh*) so please don't sue me or anything like that  
  
Summary: Sakura runs away from her horrible stepfather, only to fall into the arms of Syaoran, her secret love. Will he confess his love for her whilst looking after her? Read to find out! S+S  
  
Author's Note: Hey y'all now this is Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa and this is my first fanfic so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE I repeat PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review and tell me what you think. And to all the experts out there give me some advice and notify me of any grammatical errors. NOTE: I did put this up before but I removed it because there wasn't any plot, but I've decided to put it up again as just a short romance...I hope you don't mind ^^;  
  
I hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You can't do anything right!" a man bellowed at a beautiful young girl with short auburn hair and innocent emerald eyes, that were red from crying. She had a bruise on her cheek, which had a red handprint on it.  
  
The girl, named Kinomoto Sakura, let tears fall freely down to the floor and she made no move to stop the blows to her cheek. The man, Sakura's stepfather, slapped her across her face continuously shouting things like 'Why do I even put up with you?' and 'You need to learn a lesson!'. Her cheek was throbbing from the pain.  
  
The stepfather, now getting tired of slapping the poor girl, ordered her to go to her room, which she obeyed. When she reached her room she locked the door and cried on the bed. 'Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong?' She thought. The answer was simple: nothing. Her stepfather never liked Sakura, or actually, he didn't want her. He just wanted to get into bed with her mother. Well, now that she was dead, he was stuck with her. It had been about 5 months now, and yet Sakura never had the courage to stand up to him.  
  
With thoughts of another miserable day tomorrow, Sakura cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Sakura woke up late as usual, receiving more scolding from her stepfather. She ignored them as best as she could and took a piece of toast that the maid had prepared. She put on her skates and her gear and raced out of the house not bothering to say goodbye to her stepfather. She had tried her best to conceal the bruise, and had hoped for the best.  
  
At school, she seemed the cheerful and happy person as she always seemed. But no one knew about her stepfather's abuse, and she did not want anyone to know.  
  
"Ohayoo, Kinomoto" said a deep voice, making Sakura turn around. She came face to face with Li Syaoran, her ultimate crush, well actually, her ultimate love. She stared at those amber eyes, so piercing but gentle, until she forgot all about the beatings from her stepfather and she was lost in them.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kinomoto?" Syaoran said, making Sakura snap out of her trance and blush crimson.  
  
"O-ohayoo, Li," she stammered, her eyes falling on his messy chocolate brown hair. They betrayed her and wandered down his well-built body, every curve of his muscles formed from endless training. He smiled his rare, but breathtaking smile. He was always known to glare at people, but when Sakura was around, he was always smiling and gentle. It seemed he only saved his smiles for her.  
  
"Let's get to class, we're gonna be late," he said, walking with Sakura to class. When he reached there, he took his usual seat at the back and behind Sakura. Sakura chatted to her best friend, Tomoyo, but Syaoran could tell she was distracted. 'She's been like this for quite a while now' he thought, 'I wonder what's bothering her. I hate to see her so upset.' He too, had liked Sakura from the moment he laid eyes on her, and had soon become one of her best friends. But he wanted it to be something more. 'Could it ever be?' He thought, hoping that someday soon, they would be together.  
  
Lunchtime...  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back soon," she said to her friends, who nodded and continued eating. Sakura headed towards her favourite cherry blossom tree, when she heard that oh so sexy voice behind her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" said Syaoran, stepping in line with Sakura, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.  
  
"No, not at all," she said, faking a smile. They walked in silence, not awkward but comforting, until they reached the sakura tree. Syaoran was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What's been bothering you, Sakura?" he said quite suddenly and out of the blue. Sakura tried playing dumb.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked half nervously, half innocently.  
  
"I can tell something's wrong, Sakura. You're trying to hide it, but I can still tell. What's the matter?" he asked full of concern. There was a short silence.  
  
"Will you keep it a secret?" said Sakura, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Of course, if you want me to." answered Syaoran, still concerned. Sakura told him about how her stepfather beats her everyday, and how she doesn't think she can go on much longer. At the end, Syaoran was shocked and worried. Sakura was crying now, despite her efforts not to, and she curled up into a ball hugging her knees. Syaoran inched closer and gently hugged the hiccupping Sakura, who leaned onto him.  
  
"What ever happens, Kinomoto, just remember that I'll always be here for you," he said, gently wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Amber eyes met emerald. Sakura whispered a 'thank you' and laid her head down on his shoulder. For the first time Syaoran could see how tired Sakura was. It didn't look like she'd slept that much.  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" asked Syaoran. Sakura was surprised at this, but took his offer.  
  
"But how?" she asked. As an answer, Syaoran sat more comfortably, cross- legged, and sat Sakura down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around the back of Syaoran's neck, and laid her head on his shoulder once more.  
  
"There's still about 40 minutes left of lunchtime. I'll wake you up when it's over." He said, getting a nod from a sleepy Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind? Me sitting and sleeping on you like this, I mean?" she half muttered, half yawned. Then after getting a soft 'of course not' from Syaoran, she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
After school...  
  
"Li! Li!" shouted Sakura, catching up to Syaoran, who had turned around and waited. Sakura took a moment to catch her breath before she started talking.  
  
"Syao - I mean, Li, I just wanted to thank you for...for...letting me go to sleep..." she said, her face hot from blushing.  
  
"It's okay, Kinomoto. I really didn't mind." He replied, his face also red and hot. "and you can call me Syaoran if you want" he added, his face turning redder by the minute.  
  
"And you can call me Sakura." She said, grinning. She had forgotten about what tragedy awaits her at home, being here with her love was just too happy to think of bad things.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure" replied Sakura.  
  
They walked slowly to her house, and just before they reached her driveway, they stopped.  
  
"It might be better if my stepfather didn't see you with me..." she said, trailing off. Syaoran nodded, and seeing the tears in Sakura's eyes, gently lifted her chin up with his hand.  
  
"Just remember what I said at lunchtime, Sakura. I'll always be here for you." He said. Amber eyes met emerald. Sakura hugged him as a reply and when they said their goodbyes, headed towards their own house.  
  
Inside...  
  
"I got your report card today," said Sakura's stepfather sharply. He thrust it in her hands. Straight A's except for maths. Overall, it was a VERY good report.  
  
"Why can't you get all A's? Or better yet A+'s?" he shouted at her, before performing the daily ritual of hitting her. Of course, there was no point in telling him that they didn't have A+'s at Tomoeda High, he wouldn't listen anyway. Sakura stood there taking in the blows, doing nothing to prevent it as usual.  
  
But today was different. Today was worse. Or maybe it wasn't. It seemed worse, at least. And she couldn't take it. So she thought of something. She would put her plan into action tonight. Right now, she needed to think.  
  
Tonight...  
  
Sakura quickly packed some clothes into a small backpack and some food she had smuggled upstairs to her room from the kitchen. She made sure that her father was having a good time at the party that he always throws on Friday night. Downstairs was loud and noisy with people chattering, laughing and having a good time. It was dark outside. No one would see her. She opened her window and jumped out onto the tree in front of it, her backpack over her shoulder. She carefully climbed down the tree and made her way to the end of the driveway. She took one last look at her house, before walking away.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Syaoran was out for a walk to clear his head and think. He hated to see Sakura so in pain and sad, although she hid it at school. He must do something about this...and soon.  
  
Suddenly he heard some screams and whimpers coming from beyond the alley. He rushed over, trying to see what was going on. He saw three guys and one girl, who was whimpering and trying to fend off the guys. As the girl came into view of the light, Syaoran let out a short gasp. Her auburn hair and emerald eyes flashed in the moonlight.  
  
"Sakura!" he cried, making the guys and the girl turn to face him.  
  
"Syaoran hel-" Sakura was cut off by one of the guys kicking her, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
"Leave her alone!" shouted Syaoran, trying his best not to cry at the sight of his beloved. Her clothes had been ripped and torn, and several cuts covered her body. Syaoran got into a fighting stance and the guys answered by attacking him. Syaoran easily dodged their attacks, and soon he had them on the ground. They picked themselves up and ran away, seeing his martial art skills, deciding it wasn't a good idea to fight him.  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura, whose eyes were swollen from crying.  
  
"Shh, now it's okay." Said Syaoran, picking her up carefully. He continued to whisper soothing words to Sakura as he took her to his apartment.  
  
When they reached it, Syaoran gently lowered her down to the couch. He got her a glass of honey milk, Sakura's favourite. She took it gratefully and started to drink it.  
  
"Arigatoo, Syaoran." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura. I told you I'd always be here." He smiled, and gently stroked Sakura's hair. "I'm gonna go make a bath for you okay? I'll be right back." He added, going upstairs. Soon the sound of running water could be heard. He came back down.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, you need to take a bath," he said, picking her up again and carrying her upstairs and into the bathroom. After putting her down, he retreated into his bedroom (it's a master bedroom so the bathroom's attached to the bedroom). He lay on the bed, thinking and listening to the sounds of the water in the bathroom.  
  
"Um...Syaoran?" Sakura said nervously. "I don't have anything to wear other than my ripped up clothes..." Syaoran scrambled off his bed and looked in his drawers for something suitable.  
  
"Sorry....Here, you can wear these," he said, standing outside the bathroom door. The door opened slightly, and Sakura's head popped out. He handed her the clothes and after taking them, thanked him. She closed the door again and soon got changed into his clothes. She was wearing a forest green T- shirt that had Syaoran's name written in Chinese down the left side of the front. It was too big for her so it showed her shoulders and hung down below her waist. She also had on khaki drawstring pants, which she had folded up because it was too long. Sakura giggled.  
  
"How do I look?" she said, still giggling. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You look great," he laughed. "it's good to see your smile again, Sakura." She smiled again.  
  
"All thanks to you," she hesitated. "so, where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well...you can start by explaining?" he asked/said. Sakura told him the story of how she ran away from home and was jumped by a group of guys, the ones he had beaten up.  
  
"Where were you planning to go?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I...I don't know," she admitted. "I just wanted to get away from my stepfather."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, you can stay here for a while or at least for the night if you want to," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Arigatoo, Syaoran!!!" she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, and Syaoran gladly returned the hug. He glanced at his watch. It was already 10 pm.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed, Sakura." He said, carrying her over to his bed and pulling the covers over her.  
  
"But what about you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms," he said.  
  
"Iie, I'll sleep there, after all, it is your room."  
  
"Iie, it's okay," after much friendly arguing, Syaoran decided to take on a different action. He pinned her wrists on either side of Sakura's head while she lay on his bed. His face was mere inches from hers.  
  
"YOU sleep here," he said. He had a playful yet finality in his tone. Sakura gave up.  
  
"Oh fine," she said. Syaoran held her hands for a moment longer than necessary.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, cherry blossom," he said, kissing her forehead quickly.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, little wolf," she giggled, kissing his cheek. She giggled again. Syaoran left the room with his pyjamas and went into the room next door. He flopped onto the bed and sighed. 'What's happening to me?' He asked himself.  
  
In the middle of the night...  
  
Sakura sat up from her sleep, screaming and sweating. Syaoran awoke abruptly and rushed into his room and to his bed.  
  
"I...was...having...a...night...mare..." she said between sobs.  
  
"Shh, it's gonna be okay now, shh," he calmed her down, and laid her back down onto the bed. She held onto Syaoran's wrist and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stay with me, please?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, okay," he replied, crawling into bed beside her. She rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both fell asleep, at peace with each other.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: I don't really like this story...but I hope my readers will...and I don't think it was a very good idea putting it up again as a short story but *sigh* o well. See y'all in the next chapter! Au revoir, Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa 


	2. New Wardrobe

You brightened up my life  
  
Chapter 2: New Wardrobe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any characters in it etc (*sigh*) so please don't sue me or anything like that  
  
Summary: Sakura runs away from her horrible stepfather, only to fall into the arms of Syaoran, her secret love. Will he confess his love for her whilst looking after her? Read to find out! S+S  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the tips and I didn't change the first chapter because I'm so LAZY ^^; Please forgive me? But I'll try and make this chapter better! (Oh and I like Syaoran better than Shaoran so I just decided I'd keep it that way)  
  
Well, here's the story and don't forget to review!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning Sakura's stepfather woke up and called for Sakura. There was no answer. He called again. Again, there was no answer. Frustrated, he stormed upstairs and practically broke the door down into Sakura's room. Her bed hadn't been slept in. He found a piece of paper on her desk.  
  
Dear Stepfather,  
  
I have left home and I won't come back. I couldn't live in the situation that I was in. I hope that one day, you will learn that what you have done to me was wrong. Do not come looking for me. I will not see you again.  
  
My final goodbye to you, Kinomoto Sakura  
  
(AN: Okay, I know the letter SUCKED, but I had to put it in to let the stepfather know...gomen^^;)  
  
He read it once and smirked.  
  
"Good riddance," he said out loud. (He's so mean!~!)  
  
Meanwhile at the Li Residence...  
  
Sakura woke up feeling peaceful and content. She couldn't feel the warmth of Syaoran's body next to her. She got out of bed groggily and walked around. She could hear short breathing and panting from a particular room. She slowly opened the door a crack and peeped inside. Her face turned hot. Syaoran was concentrating hard on his training, wearing nothing but loose white pants. His back was to her, and he hadn't noticed that she had come in.  
  
She tried to close the door quietly but ended up jamming her finger in the doorway. She let out a yelp, causing Syaoran to spin around and run to Sakura. Both Syaoran and Sakura turned 50 shades of red as they realised what Syaoran was wearing.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Sakura could see every curve of his well-built body, and his oh so sexy abs.  
  
"H-hai," she stuttered, her face turning red again, "gomen for interrupting your training."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura," he paused, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Hai," she said again.  
  
"Would you like breakfast?" he asked, drying off the sweat on his body with a towel.  
  
"Hai, but I will make it," she said playfully, and before he could protest, she was running down the stairs into the kitchen to find something to cook. Syaoran smiled at her cuteness, then quickly shook his head to clear any thoughts. 'What am I feeling? Why do I feel so flushed around her?' He asked mentally. He shook his head again and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After breakfast... (Let's just say they had toast or cereal for breakfast k?)  
  
"So...what do you want to do today?" asked Syaoran. (they're sitting on the couch in the living room now)  
  
"Um...I don't know...Do you have anything planned?" said Sakura.  
  
"No..." replied Syaoran. He thought for a while. "I know, we can go shopping. I mean, since you haven't got anything to wear..." he blushed, looking at Sakura who was still dressed in his big clothes. Sakura giggled.  
  
"But I don't have any money! And if I don't have anything to wear... what am I gonna wear to go shopping?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'll buy your clothes for you, and you have no choice but to wear my stuff." He chuckled, causing Sakura to throw a pillow at him. She giggled (she seems to be doing that a lot). She was a lot happier now than she was yesterday. Syaoran laughed and chucked the pillow back at her. Sakura grinned evilly, yet it still had a touch of innocence in her expression. She leapt forward and dove at his sides and attacked them. Syaoran laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"No...stop..." he gasped, between laughs. He caught hold of her wrists and held her hands in his, so that she couldn't do another tickle attack on him. Once he realised that he was holding her hands, he tried to pull back but his arms wouldn't respond. Both blushed deeply before laughing again.  
  
When they had settled down, Sakura said,  
  
"No seriously, what am I gonna wear?" she said, "if only Tomoyo were here right now...TOMOYO!" she screeched.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what's the problem?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I didn't tell Tomoyo about any of this...she's gonna KILL me!"  
  
"Well, you better tell her now before she kills you even more!" he laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the phone. She dialled Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking,"  
  
"Tomoyo? It's me, Sakura." Sakura explained what she had done and how she's staying at Syaoran's house etc.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???" you could hear her voice ringing throughout the whole house. Sakura mouthed a 'told ya' to Syaoran, who laughed again. Sakura continued speaking to Tomoyo. 'Man, why is it that I laugh so much around her? She makes me so happy' thought Syaoran. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's sweet voice.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran? Did you hear me?" said Sakura, waving her hand in front of Syaoran's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" mumbled Syaoran, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"I said, Tomoyo wants to come over and give me some clothes," she said, sighing.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Syaoran absent-mindedly.  
  
Later...  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"I'll get it," said Sakura as she ran to the door. When she opened it she was almost knocked over by Tomoyo as she hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ogenki desu ka? (how are you)" asked Tomoyo motherly.  
  
"Hai, genki desu. (I'm fine)" replied Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad." She smiled. Her eyes turned towards Syaoran who had come up behind Sakura.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Li," she said, then lowering her voice, "something tells me that you like having Sakura here, maybe for something more than just looking after her?" she smiled evilly. Syaoran and Sakura were blushing fiercely.  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Daidouji," said Syaoran quietly. There was an awkward silence as Sakura and Syaoran tried to cool down before the other saw them. Without much success, I might add.  
  
"Well, let's get to work," said a happy Tomoyo, clapping her hands together. "Come on Sakura, I have loads of clothes for you and I need to make some more. And Li, this is a now officially a GIRLS ONLY zone, so I'm sorry but you're going to have to miss out. Don't worry you'll see Sakura and her clothes soon enough. No doubt you'll be taking her OUT of them." She smiled evilly again, while Syaoran and Sakura were turning very interesting shades of pink and red.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Hey now how was that chapter? I know it was short but I didn't have anything more to say. Ok, I REALLY don't like this story because it's so boring -_-;; but I've decided to keep it up there anyway. The last chapter will be the last one, so I hope you enjoy! Au revoir, Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa 


	3. Love in the Moonlight

You brightened up my life  
  
Chapter 3: Love in the Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any characters in it etc (*sigh*) so please don't sue me or anything like that  
  
Summary: Sakura runs away from her horrible stepfather, only to fall into the arms of Syaoran, her secret love. Will he confess his love for her whilst looking after her? Read to find out! S+S  
  
Author's Note: Hey y'all again!~! Okay, this chapter's going to be really mushy stuff to get Sakura and Syaoran together and this is going to be the last chapter, and I know, I know, it was soooooo boring...I'll try and put up better stories up with, hopefully, more plot and action?  
  
Well, enjoy the story!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Whew, I'm glad she's finally gone," sighed an exhausted Sakura while she collapsed onto the couch. "My arms are stiff from posing all day," Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing how much energy Daidouji has," Syaoran replied. "How much did she make you, anyway?"  
  
"Enough to last me ten lifetimes, I'd say." She said.  
  
That night...  
  
"ALL THOSE CLOTHES AND NONE OF THEM ARE PYJAMAS????" bellowed Sakura over the phone after discovering she didn't have any pyjamas.  
  
*Sorry, Sakura. I guess I just got caught up with making you new clothes to wear outside...* said Tomoyo over the phone. Syaoran sighed behind Sakura. When she hung up the phone, he said,  
  
"I think you need to go to anger management classes, Sakura," he laughed. Sakura punched him playfully. "Don't worry, you can wear one of my shirts - again." He laughed again (wow he's laughing a lot these days)  
  
"Arigatoo, Syaoran," she said hugging him tightly. "What would I do without you?" Syaoran hugged her back happily.  
  
"Well, time to go to bed," said Syaoran after he broke apart with Sakura.  
  
"I can't be bothered moving...I'm exhausted!" complained Sakura. Syaoran walked over to where Sakura was sitting on his couch and gently picked her up in his arms. Sakura giggled then blushed. As he took her upstairs to his room, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck (otherwise they would have been dangling down the side) and laid her head on his chest. She absent-mindedly traced the curve of his abs, leaving Syaoran blushing like crazy. Sakura suddenly realised what she was doing, and blushed also.  
  
"Gomen," she said nervously.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura" he said. I don't mind thought Syaoran, not realising he had thought aloud.  
  
"You don't?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Syaoran.  
  
"You said you don't mind...I was just asking if you meant it," she replied, her voice barely audible and looking away to hide the blush.  
  
"Oh. I...well...no, I don't really mind..." now he was blushing even more than he was before, you could say he was blushing...furiously. They reached his room and he lowered her down onto his bed, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms as he did so.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, stay with me? PLEEEEEEEASE" begged Sakura, giving Syaoran the cutest and biggest (and most effective also) puppy dog eyes. He locked his amber eyes with her emeralds and just couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh, all right," he sighed as he climbed into bed next to her. Sakura yelled a soft 'yay!' as she moved over to make room for Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura suddenly and out of the blue, "are you ever gonna go back to Hong Kong?" she asked softly. Syaoran wondered why she was asking the question.  
  
"I don't really know, actually. It depends..."he trailed off.  
  
"On what?" asked a curious Sakura.  
  
"A variety of things," Syaoran replied. "Now go to sleep," his tone carried finality so she obeyed.  
  
As she lay beside Syaoran with her head buried in the crook of his neck and his arms around her waist, she fell asleep quickly. Syaoran, on the other hand, was too much in thought. 'Will I ever go back? But how can I if you're here? I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you...' he realised what he had been thinking. 'What?! What do I mean 'I don't want to lose you'? I never had you in the first place... I'll never have you...' He shook his head in frustration. 'Or maybe I COULD have you...'  
  
Syaoran gently slipped off his bed and onto his balcony. He sat on the wooden bench and gazed out into the full moon. He saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish. 'I wish I could gather up enough courage to tell Sakura how I feel,' he wished. He sighed and continued to look at the moon.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Syaoran?" said a voice behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I...I just woke up," she replied. "I don't know why." But Syaoran knew. It was Destiny.  
  
"Sakura, sit down, I have something to tell you," he said, giving Sakura room to sit down. She looked at him, puzzled, her emerald eyes glowing even more beautifully than it usually was under the moonlight. 'She looks so adorable when she's puzzled,' Syaoran thought. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Sakura, I...I...I love you," he breathed, his voice hardly a whisper. Sakura's eyes lit up as she gazed into Syaoran's rich and enchanting amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, you don't know how happy this makes me," she replied, "because...I love you, too."  
  
"H-honto ne (really)?" he was stammering from joy. Sakura nodded. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer. His lips met hers in a tender kiss as her arms locked themselves around his neck. The kiss seemed too short to the loving couple, but when they broke apart they were gasping for air.  
  
"Sakura, will you stay with me? Here?" he asked her. His voice was gentle and soft, telling her that it was okay if she said no.  
  
"Of course, Syaoran." She smiled.  
  
"And now you REALLY have to go to sleep." Sakura cocked her head to one side in confusion.  
  
"Tomorrow is a Monday. And that means SCHOOL." He laughed.  
  
"HOE????????" he laughed again as he climbed back into bed with Sakura in his arms, both of them now closer than they had ever been.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like that chapter? I know, I know. It was boring...but I hope it was sweet. So that's the end of my first fanfic...I hope you liked it because I didn't... Au revoir, Xiao Lang Aishiteru Ying Fa 


End file.
